音
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Suara itu terus mengganggunya, memaksa Naruto kembali ke masa lalunya. Menguak memori buruk dan mimpi-mimpi yang terus menghantui dirinya. For NHDD #2 and my belated birthday. AU. Happy Halloween! R&R?


"_Naru-nii..."_

.

.

.

音

**[sound]**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(NaruHina, suspense/tragedy, T, AU)

**Warning**: membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan kebutaan, sakit mata, dan gangguan kesehatan lainnya. Bila sakit berlanjut, segeralah mundur untuk menghindari perbuatan asusila yang mungkin dilakukan di kotak review. Terima kasih :)

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dengan napas terengah-engah. Meskipun hanya mimpi, namun suara yang memanggil namanya itu terasa sangat nyata. Apalagi ditambah dengan tatapan memohon dari manik seputih mutiara itu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tak tahu, mengapa gadis itu memanggilnya? Memandangnya dengan penuh permohonan di dalam sorot mata? Padahal...

"Ng? Ada apa, Naru-_nii_?"

Gadis itu sudah berada di sampingnya, berbaring dengan rambut indigo yang terburai tak karuan. Piyama yang setengah terbuka menampilkan bekas merah-merah di leher dan dada, menandakan permainan mereka sangat seru tadi malam. Naruto hanya tersenyum, lalu mengelus-elus puncak kepala adiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya mimpi buruk. Ayo kita tidur lagi."

Hinata membalasnya dengan gumaman, lalu detik-detik berlalu dengan suara dengkuran pelan. Hanya Naruto yang masih enggan memejamkan mata. Meskipun banyak orang bilang mimpi hanya bunga tidur semata, namun Naruto tak serta-merta percaya. Apa ini merupakan suatu pertanda? Apa suatu hari nanti Hinata akan menatapnya seperti itu, memohon bantuannya? Tapi apa?

Jarum jam bergerak lamban, menemani pemuda bemata safir terjaga dalam dinginnya malam.

* * *

"_Ohayo_~" sapa Hinata lembut ketika pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan langkah gontai. Wanita itu telah menggulung rambutnya agar tak mengenai wajan, serta mengenakan dress floral dibalik apron putihnya. Harum sabun lavender menguar bersamaan dengan telur yang baru dimasak dadar. Sinar matahari pagi memenuhi ruang makan melalui jendela kaca yang berkonsep minimalis –simpel dan terbuka. Raut wajah Naruto seketika berubah sedikit lebih cerah ketika melihat Hinata dan masakannya.

"_Ohayo, Hime_," bisik pemuda berambut pirang itu tepat di kuping Hinata sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang wanita berambut indigo itu. Hinata yang sedang memindahkan telur ke piring tersenyum, lalu berbalik menghadap kakaknya.

"Ada apa, Naru-_nii_? Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat pagi ini," tanya Hinata sambil menyentuh pipi pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Memang, selalu Naruto yang berenergi di pagi hari dan balik menyemangati Hinata, bukan sebaliknya. Meskipun kemeja dan dasi yang dikenakannya telah rapi, dan tubuhnya juga sudah wangi, namun auranya tetap tak terganti. Perlahan-lahan, jemari ramping itu bergerak menuju mata Naruto. "Lihat, ada kantung matanya."

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata yang masihg menempel di pipinya. "Aku kurang tidur. Semalam memikirkanmu."

Dalam sekejap, wajah wanita berambit indigo itu memerah, lalu berjalan menuju dapur dengan sedikit terburu-buru dan malu. "Na-Naru-_nii _gombal!"

Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan saat menarik kursi dan menjatuhkan pantatnya, lalu mengambil koran yang terletak tepat di sebelah piring dan cangkir berisi kopi yang telah disiapkan oleh adiknya. Manik safir itu memindai semua headline di koran dengan cepat, berharap menemukan berita yang menarik, sebelum beralih ke kopi pekat yang aromanya sangat menggoda itu. "Serius, Hinata. Aku benar-benar memimpikanmu, tapi di mimpiku kau menatapku seperti minta tolong. Entahlah. Gambarnya kurang jelas. Aku hanya melihat wajahmu saja."

"Memangnya TV, kurang jelas?"

"Jangan cemberut gitu, dong~ tapi memang benar. Aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu denganmu, Hinata."

Sepasang tangan melingkari leher Naruto dengan lembut. Pemuda bermata safir itu menoleh. Hinata, sudah ada di samping kepalanya, menunduk dan membisikkan sesuatu tepat di dekat telinganya. "Jangan dipikirkan, Naru-_nii_, itu hanya mimpi saja. Aku tidak apa-apa dan akan selalu berada di samping Naru-_nii_."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum, berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja, seperti yang dikatakan saudaranya sendiri.

* * *

"_Naru-nii..."_

Naruto terbangun lagi. Kali ini ia tengah berada di atap gedung fakultas, memandang langit biru cerah dan awan yang bergumpal-gumpal. Angin yang tadi membawanya ke alam bawah sadar kembali berhembus, mengisi keheningan setelah desahan napas lega sang pemuda pirang.

"Mengapa aku bermimpi Hinata lagi?"

Pertanyan itu ditujukan ke arah langit, yang sayangnya tak mungkin merespons. Telapak tangan Naruto terentang di udara, menghalangi cahaya matahari yang berusaha masuk ke dalam mata. Kali ini wajah Hinata terlihat jelas, namun kata-kata yang terucap tetap sama. Hanya saja, kali ini darah menjadi penghias seluruh tubuhnya. Merah yang bersanding dengan kulit putih pucatnya membuat siapapun menjerit ngeri, termasuk Naruto sendiri. Apa karena tubuhnya yang meregang nyawa itu yang membuat Hinata memohon pada dirinya? Meminta pertolongannya?

Baru saja ia ingin melihat awan dari celah-celah jarinya, tiba-tiba pintu yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring terbuka.

"Naruto-_kun_! Membolos lagi?"

Pemuda berambut coklat itu nyengir sebelum menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arah teman sepermainannya. Kiba Inuzuka, laki-laki yang Naruto kenal suka sekali membawa anjing kemana-mana, kini tak terlihat. Salahkan peraturan unversitas untuk tidak boleh membawa binatang piaraan ke kampus. Selain Akamaru, Kiba juga dikenal memiliki perangai sama dengan Naruto.

"Kau juga, kan?"

"Hehe~ langsung ketahuan, ya." Kiba kini mengambil tempat di sisi Naruto, memandang kota melalui jeruji wajik. "Naruto-_kun_ sendiri? Tumben bolos di kelas Matematika, kesukaan Naruto-_kun_ sendiri."

Pemuda dengan iris safir itu seketika bangkit, menyamakan posisi sang lawan bicara sambil memperlihatkan senyum andalannya. "Hehe, malas saja. Aku lagi banyak pikiran."

Kiba tidak membalas. Naruto melipat tangannya ke belakang kepala, menikmati angin yang menimpa wajah dan mengacak-acak rambut jabriknya. Meskipun mereka berdua adalah tipe pemuda yang menyukai dan pembuat keramaian, namun terkadang ada satu sisi dalam diri dimana Naruto dan Kiba mendambakan keheningan, terutama saat masalah melanda. Atap gedung fakultas yang jarang dikunjungi orang menjadi tempat yang tepat untuk melepaskan penat, selain untuk tidur siang seperti Shikamaru Nara.

"...Oh iya, kau tidak bertemu Shika-_kun_? Bukankah dia biasanya tidur di sini?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya, tanda bahwa pemuda bermata safir itu telah menghabiskan setiap menitnya sendirian. Kiba kembali mengatupkan bibir. Tak ada konversasi yang terjalin, bukan berarti hubungan mereka berdua menjadi datar. Tampaknya pemuda dengan dua tato segitiga merah di pipi itu ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu dalam pikiran, namun tak bisa disampaikan secara lisan.

"Naruto-_kun_..."

"_Nandai_?" Pemuda berambut pirang itu kini menoleh, menatap sang lawan bicara dengan tatapan bingung karena nada suaranya tak basa-basi seperti biasa.

"Apa kau... masih teringat Sasuke?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto semakin bingung ketika nama pemuda yang dulunya sempat menjadi sahabanya itu meluncur dengan mulus dari mulut Kiba, membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu semakin salah tingkah dan tak sanggup melanjutkan.

"Maksudku... dia kan sudah... ehm... _menyakiti hatimu_..."

.

"HUAHAHAHAHAH! Kau aneh sekali, Kiba-_kun_. Jangan sungkan-sungkan berbicara tentang Sasuke, apalagi sampai berbahasa formal segala. Toh semuanya juga sudah berlalu. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Teme," ujar Naruto sambil menepuk punggung Kiba dengan sisa-sisa tawa di bibir. Namun, hal itu tetap tak bisa menghilangkan keraguan sang bocah anjing.

"Tapi... bukankah kau dan Hinata sudah bertunangan?"

"Dasar bodoh, justru karena itu aku tertawa! Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Teme, karena aku yang menang! Aku juga sudah mendapatkan kembali Hinata-ku tercinta!" sahut Naruto sambil mengepalkan lengannya di udara, senyumnya terkembang seperti biasa. Seharusnya tidak ada yang janggal. Cengiran lebar khas teman kuliahnya itu menandakan kalau Naruto baik-baik saja, disamping masalah-masalah pribadinya. Tapi entah mengapa, tubuh Kiba mendadak menggigil setelah mengetahui reaksi pemuda berambut pirang.

"Naruto-_kun_... kau tidak bercanda, kan?"

Pemuda bermata safir itu mendadak berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar sambil mengangkat tangan. Meskipun ekspresinya tak terlihat, namun Kiba tahu ada rasa penyangkalan dalam setiap kata-katanya. "Tentu saja tidak, Kiba-_kun_. _Hora_? Ini cincin pernikahanku dengan Hinata-_hime_."

Kilau cincin platina terefleksikan dari kelingking Naruto sebelum pemuda berambut pirang itu hilang dari pandangan, menuruni tangga dan kembali ke kelas. Entah mengapa, suhu angin terasa lebih dingin beberapa derajat ketika menyentuh kulit Kiba. Seakan ada sesuatu yang gelap dan mengerikan yang menyelimuti keceriaan sahabatnya.

"Naruto-_kun_..."

* * *

"Naru-_nii_... sudah pulang? Cepat sekali," sambut Hinata begitu kakaknya mencapai pintu rumah dengan wajah yang tak dapat terdefinisikan. Naruto menatap manik mutiara itu dalam-dalam, seakan mencoba mencari perhatian sang wanita.

"Hinata... kita sudah menikah, kan? Iya, kan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Hinata. Tergagap, wanita bermata mutiara itu mengangguk.

"Te-tentu saja, Naru-_nii_. Memang ada apa?"

Mendadak tubuh pemuda berambut pirang itu lemas begitu saja di pelukan adiknya, membuat Hinata semakin kebingungan. "Naru-_nii_! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sasuke... Sasuke bagaimana?"

Tangan Hinata kini meraih puncak kepala Naruto, lalu mengelus-elus setiap helai pirang itu. "_Daijoubu_, Naru-_nii_, yang penting kita berdua selalu bersama. Iya, kan?"

Naruto meneguk ludah. Meskipun kalimat yang terlontar oleh adiknya sendiri berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya, namun pemuda bermata safir itu semakin gusar. Kelebata-kelebatan memori yang bercampur dengan mimpi itu rasanya seperti nyata... dan merupakan lanjutan dari suara Hinata yang memanggil-manggil namanya di setiap malam.

**Flashback**

_Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu terduduk di lantai, likuid merah mengalir pelan dari sudut pelipisnya. Meskipun energinya telah banyak yang terbuang, namun ia takkan menyerah dalam melawan pemuda yang sekarang berdiri angkuh di depannya. Sasuke berusaha bangkit, sambil menyeka darah yang melewati bibir pucatnya._

"_Menyerahlah, _Dobe_! Hinata sudah menjadi milikku! Lagipula, keluargaku juga sudah setuju untuk melebarkan bisnis bersama keluarga Hyuuga! Berbeda denganmu yang dicoret dari daftar keluarga karena melamar adik sendiri!_

_Pemuda yang dipanggil '_Dobe_' itu menyeringai, tak gentar oleh gertakan semacam itu. Apalagi jika keluar dari mulut pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan tumbang. Alisnya naik sebelah ketika melihat langkah Sasuke yang semakin doyong dalam melancarkan pukulan, membuat pemuda itu semakin meremehkan kemampuan lawannya._

_DUAKK!_

_Sasuke kembali tersungkur. Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum ketika suara wanita bersurai lavender menghentikan aksinya. Rupanya Hinata yang sejak tadi menyaksikan pertikaian diantara mereka berdua baru berani melerai sekarang._

"_**Hentikan, Naru-**_**nii**_**!"**_

* * *

Naruto merebahkan diri di kasur, bersamaan dengan pakaian kerja yang masih melekat di tubuh. Meskipun Hinata sudah menyuruh pemuda berambut pirang itu untuk segera mandi, namun kepala Naruto masih terlalu berat untuk diajak kompromi. Biarlah ia mencicipi empuknya kasur dan terlelap ke alam mimpi, meski resikonya besar untuk bertemu dengan sumber masalah yang sedang Naruto hadapi. Namun sayang, ketukan tiga kali di pintu membuat pemuda bermata safir itu tidak jadi melancarkan misi suci.

"Naru-_nii_... ada tamu!"

"Bisakah kau saja yang membukakannya, _Hime_? Aku capek sekali," keluh Naruto sambil membenamkan wajahnya di bantal, membuat suaranya timbul-tenggelam. Hinata yang sepertinya suaranya teredam oleh percikan air berusaha membalas sesuai kapasitas suaranya.

"Aku lagi mandi, Naru-_nii_, buka saja sendiri."

Dengan enggan, pemuda berambut pirang itu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju lemari, bermaksud untuk menutupi kemeja yang berantakan dengan jaket sebelum bertemu dengan tamu. Saat tangannya menyentuh tumpukan jaket dengan asal, iris safir itu terbelalak. Dengan perasaan takut dan tegang yang tiba-tiba, Naruto menarik kemeja tersebut keluar untuk memastikan pengelihatannya tidak salah dan ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Gedoran di pintu semakin mengeras.

**Flashback**

"_Hentikan, Naru-_nii_!"_

_Naruto menoleh. Wanita yang sedang diperebutkan oleh dirinya dan pemuda berambut kelam itu kini berteriak kepadanya, manik mutiara yang seharusnya lembut ketika menatap dirinya kini seperti menantang balik. Dengan gerakan yang dibuat seperti gagah berani, Hinata berlari menuju arah Sasuke dan merentangkan tangannya demi melindungi suaminya tersebut._

"_Maafkan aku, Naru-_nii_... Tapi Sasuke sudah menjadi suami sahku, dan aku juga mencintainya. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Naru-_nii_... aku bingung bagaimana harus bersikap sekarang..."_

_Naruto terpaku. Tangan yang semula berada di dalam kantung jaket oranye itu bergetar, namun Hinata tidak tahu. Hanya ekspresi yang sulit dideskripsikan itu yang tampak dalam wajah sang pemuda berambut pirang. Campuran antara rasa tidak percaya, sedih, marah, cemburu, dendam, semuanya tak bisa dibedakan._

"_Aku sayang Naru-_nii_... tapi sebagai kakak. Karena itulah aku menerima lamaran dari Sasuke, agar Naru-_nii _bisa diterima kembali di dalam keluarga Uzumaki. Maafkan aku, Naru-_nii_! Ini hanya satu-satunya jalan agar kita bisa sering bertemu, tanpa harus sembunyi-sembunyi seperti dahulu saat Naru-_nii_ melamarku dulu!" jelas Hinata panik, membongkar semua rahasia yang bahkan Sasuke tidak ketahui. Kini semakin jelaslah sekarang. Sasuke terobsesi dengan adik dan bisnisnya, Hinata yang terpaksa mengikuti rencana Sasuke demi bisa bertemu lagi dengan Naruto dan mengembalikan namanya. Sayang, hati pemuda bermata safir itu sudah terlalu sakit untuk menerima penjelasan sekarang._

_Pistol semi-otomatis akhirnya keluar dari saku jaket oranye, pertanda keputusan final telah diambil. Cahaya neon yang menerangi senjata api itu sanggup membuat Hinata bungkam, namun tubuhnya masih gemetaran. Dengan cepat, moncong pistol tersebut mengarah ke mereka berdua, membuat wanita yang sebelumnya ketakutan sekarang menjerit ketakutan. Hanya suara Sasuke yang absen karena pemuda itu sudah dalam keadaan tak sadar._

"_NARU-_NIIIII_!"_

* * *

DOK DOK DOK

Naruto jatuh terduduk, tremor menguasai kendali atas tubuhnya. Sekarang semuanya jelas di dalam ingatan. Suara Hinata yang memanggil-manggil namanya itu karena darah sudah menyebar ke seluruh pakaiannya, ekspresi atas rasa sakit karena lubang di dada yang diciptakan oleh kakaknya sendiri. Maksud pemuda bermata safir itu ingin menyerang Sasuke, untuk memastikan agar pemuda berambut kelam itu tak mungkin lagi merebut adiknya tercinta. Tapi tak apa, karena peluru tersebut juga menembus tubuh suaminya. Likuid merah pekat terciprat ke segala arah, termasuk ke arah Naruto sendiri dan pakaiannya. Merah itu masih tersisa di atas oranye sampai sekarang, menjadi saksi bisu atas tercabutnya nyawa mereka berdua.

_Jadi... selama ini... Hinata yang ia ajak bicara dan cumbui... ternyata hanya delusi..._

"Kami dari kepolisian Jepang! Buka pintu! Anda menjadi tersangka pembunuhan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Hinata!

.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

.

**Pojok Curhat Author (PCA):**

Meh, somehow ini kependekan. Banget ;_; fanfic tipe-tipe kayak gini tuh harusnya 4k lebih, soalnya lumayan susah mbangun atmosfer Naruto hidup bahagia bersama Hinata sebagai pasutri. Saya ga kuat nulis panjang-panjang ampuuuun =A= apalagi saya juga sibuk banget dengan IFA thingy, malah sempet-sempetnya ngetik kayak gini instead of sending those table *dibalang kak luth, kak cha & musu.

Dan… again… saya galau genre .-. sebenernya pas awal ngetik saya udah memutuskan bakal horror/tragedy, tapi entah kenapa pas udah selesai ternyata jadinya suspense/tragedy ;A; ga ada horrornya sama sekali… kecuali kalo Hinata itu sebenernya bukan ilusi tapi hantu .w. saya bisa tambahin Omake-nya kalo gitu. Ada saran, anyone? Kalian lebih suka kalo Hinata selama ini ilusi atau hantu? :"3

Kalo setuju hantu, berarti baru pertama kali ini saya bikin fic genre horror X"DDD soalnya jujur saya ga berani kalo berurusan sama 'yang halus-halus', meskipun kebanyakan fic saya genre supernatural =w=a mbaca atau nonton aja kalo adrenalin lagi berlebih~

Yosh, review? :") dan ucapan ulang tahun, maybe?


End file.
